


Stranger Things

by Lackless



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackless/pseuds/Lackless
Summary: Dan and Phil peruse the Bad Dragon website





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the wonderful [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/)

****“I’m coming to snatch your girl… and your demogorgons,” says Dan, dressed as Phil, pedalling an imaginary bike.

 

“Stop!” Phil swallows a giggle reflexively before he ruins the take. Dan stops and raises an eyebrow.  

 

“Are we keeping that in then?” Phil asks, belly fluttering.

 

“It was a good line.” Dan shrugs, still not getting it.

  
  
“Just…” he says shyly. “Someone will know.”

 

Dan blinks at him for a moment and then realisation dawns.

 

“Are you fricking kidding me?” Dan snorts “Demogorgons are a thing, Phil. No one is going to know.”

  


*

  


_5 months earlier_

 

Phil sits shoulder to shoulder with Dan in the moon bed, laptop open on Dan’s knees. Once primed, his man had enthusiastically fallen down an internet rabbit hole of research, now he was presenting his findings.

 

“No.” Phil shakes his head emphatically. “Too weird. I’ll laugh, it won’t be sexy”

 

“I thought you wanted weird?” says Dan. “Dragon dicks are gonna be weird, Phil.”

 

“It’s not just dragons…” Phil starts and then pushes his lips together, frustrated with his inability to articulate himself and be open with this man who he knows without question loves him more than anything.

 

Even after eight years, the waters of Phil’s mind can be still and deep. He’s not ashamed exactly, god knows Dan is constantly blasé about the furry thing. He just… Phil’s stomach knots. He struggles. He’s held this thing inside for so long that he has trouble opening up, even to Dan.

 

Dan holds his gaze for a second longer, then realises he’s hit a sore spot. He nuzzles Phil’s shoulder with his curly head.

 

“Hey, it’s fine,” he says gently, passing Phil his macbook. “Just take a look at the website, they’re supposed to be the best…I won’t be upset if it’s not, y’know, scaley enough or whatever.”

 

Phil looks and tries to take in the page, now regretful of his word vomit during the traditional post-pinof wine binge a few days ago. Half-cut Scaley Phil had talked for five minutes straight about lizards and tentacles and alien dick and Dan had listened raptly, an open-mouthed smile creeping on to his rosy, not-as-drunk cheeks. He should have known Dan would have taken it as an invitation, a challenge to fulfill him to the best of his perfectionist abilities.

 

Scrolling down Phil takes in a bewildering array of brightly coloured silicone, in shapes that make his pulse quicken with thoughts of smooth carapaces and slick appendages. One is definitely a dragon tongue, another has actual suckers on it. Dan can’t help leaning over his lap to click to another part of the website.

 

“Check this out, right? You can customise them with cum tubes!” Dan clicks around the site excitedly. “And they do actual cum lube too...”

 

Phil’s stomach thumps as various scenarios race through his mind.

 

A dripping alien dick, unsheathed and probing inside him, at first an invasion but soon enough he’s driven insatiable by the insistent rubbing against his prostate. His mouth waters as he imagines fucking himself down and it pumping him full of seed, impregnating him.

 

Another design sparks a new fantasy; he is sticky and restrained, covered in the aphrodisiac secretions of a nightmare tentacle beast. He is filled at both ends, fogged with lust as he licks and sucks and is stretched. His dick twitches as he imagines the movement, imagines a ridge of suckers penetrating...

 

His eyes flutter shut for a moment and he shifts around with the laptop, trying and failing to conceal his hardness. He flushes as Dan realises his predicament.

 

“Holy shit Phil, you like them?” Dan sounds delighted, and his hand starts to creep across his thigh under the covers and under his macbook. “Which one do you like? Pick a few, I’ll buy you one of each size.”

 

Dan has hold of him now and is stroking slowly as he looks at the website. Phil grunts and throws his head back as Dan works him over, thumbing pre-cum over the head of his dick.

 

“You like the thought of being split open by a fuckin’ lizard dragon cock?” Dan says hungrily into his ear.

 

It’s all the more sexy and sinister for how softly he says it as he twists his hand and strokes firm and sure, with utter confidence that he knows inside and out the way Phil likes it.

 

Dan’s hard too, he can feel it on his thigh, and he turns his head to moan into an open mouthed kiss. He can sense Dan’s excitement thrumming under his skin as he ruts slowly against his leg. It’s awkward, and the laptop between them is in the way, Dan is twisting his wrist at a strange angle to work Phil up and down, but neither of them particularly care.

 

Phil goes to move the laptop out of the way if they’re really getting down to this, but as he does so his eyes fall to one particular name. His heart stutters. Demogorgon.

 

He feels himself falling, being pushed down with his ass in the air. Long skeletal fingers wrap around his throat as the beast’s horrific mouth opens and screams, biting into his shoulder as it mounts him.

 

He is breached, a perfect stretch of fullness as the beast fucks him slowly, until he’s whining and grunting. His pale skin is flushed and his cock twitches as Dan redoubles his efforts, sensing that Phil is close.

 

Phil’s mind is filled with the beast taking him harder now, pulsing inside him, it’s unholy semen filling him, dripping out of his ass and down his thighs.

 

The wave crashes over him, and his body jerks as he shoots warm and wet into Dan’s hand.

 

“Fucking hell, Phil,” says Dan with a hint of a chuckle. Phil is breathing heavily and looking at the silicone shape on the page before him.

 

“Get this one. In firm.” He points at the Demogorgon decisively, then turns to kiss Dan hard on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> https://bad-dragon.com/ (nsfw)


End file.
